Discarded
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: It's said that Shedinjas will protect the Ninjask that shed them, but sometimes, that's not always the case. One unfortunate Ninjask is about to learn that. Please read and review! ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon franchise or any of its characters.

* * *

The Final Shed was always an event to look forward to for any young Nincada. The sun setting below the horizon to allow the shadows to cast over the land, the forest stretching for miles became silent as the diurnal Pokemon settled in for the night and the nocturnal residents only just began to wake up. But this was no ordinary twilight, as it was that time of year once again.

The air suddenly charged with excitement, Nincadas reaching the end of their growth pulled themselves from their underground home, and some even climbing trees for that extra vantage point. For although the Shed was highly anticipated, it was also dangerous. Many predators, from Beedrill to Fearows, would no doubt take advantage of the most vulnerable part of the young insects' life.

One Nincada moved away from the others, looking for some extra room. Each step felt incredibly stiff and rigid, and even breathing was beginning to hinder a bit, but still the little Bug Pokemon kept moving. Pausing at the edge of a lake, Nincada directed his nearly-blind eyes at the light of the moon and stars reflecting on the crystalline surface. All he could really make out was the blurry, shimmering silver light, but it was nonetheless beautiful and a sense of calm swept over the youngster, allowing the muscles in his body to relax completely. Eyes glazing over, there was stillness for a long ten minutes and one might think the little one have passed on peacefully.

Then the body gave a sudden jolt as the exoskeleton along the back began to split and crack. A glistening clear pair of wings wretched free of its prison and the body gave another heave. A golden colored back emerged from the husk, followed by a pair of silver forelegs. A few more heaves freed the head with gleaming red eyes that shone in the moonlight. Looking about for enemies, the newly emerged Ninjask pulled himself completely free of his old skin and fanned out all four of his wings to dry them out.

So far, so good. He's out of the most dangerous phase of the Shed and he just needed to gain his full flight ability to be completely out of the fire. It luckily didn't take too long, and he flew off into the wide open sky without a single glance back...

* * *

_You abandoned me..._

_Left me..._

_Discarded me like mere refuse..._

Ninjask shifted a bit in his sleep, his claws hooked into the craggily surface of a tall tree. There was a voice whispering in his head, but he wasn't aware of dreaming. On the very edges of his mind was a nagging poke, almost causing a sharp stinging sensation on his very being. His glazed red eyes regaining their shine of alertness as he woke, he looked about for any possible source of his unease. His wings were ready to take off at an instant's notice, but...

There was nothing there. It was a peaceful midnight, everything looking completely within their rightful place. It's only been a few hours after the Final Shed, and Ninjask was indulging in a nap, recovering from the exertions of metamorphosis as well as his practice flights.

Tilting his head a bit, his wings twitched before refolding onto his back and he was about to resume his rest when the tingling in his mind returned.

_Is that what I am...?_

_A piece of trash to be forgotten...?_

_Why-?_

Again, the Ninjask looked about, interrupting the strange ramblings in his head. Given that the whispering voice stopped the moment he acknowledged it, he could assume that this was of an intelligent origin. Was it a Psychic Pokemon releasing its woes on anyone who happened to be nearby? He certainly didn't see any movement in the area, but then again, he was surrounded by the thick vegetation of the tree's canopy and whatnot. Curiously, as well as cautiously, he climbed down lower along the tree's trunk into a clearing, his sharp red eyes looking about once more. Again, there was nothing alarming that he could make out.

About to disregard the mental voice completely, he startled as he caught sight of a brown creature with a glowing white halo that suddenly appeared, staring at him from across the clearing. Calming his racing heart, he stared back curiously as he's never sighted this kind of Pokemon in the forest. It was no doubt a Bug-type Pokemon, as it certainly had an exoskeleton and what looked like wings. But wait, those wings weren't moving at all. How was this thing staying airborne in that silent hover? Shifting a bit on the tree to get a little bit of a closer look, he saw the blank eyes, completely devoid of emotion, even by bug standards. And not a single movement from any part of its body made itself known.

A slight chill went up the carapace of his back, vibrating his wings a bit. Something wasn't right here and he couldn't quite put his claw on it. Perhaps a simple communication can ease the nervous feelings. Taking to the air, he flew slowly towards the creature, who didn't move and didn't react at all to his steady advance. Ninjask was about to call out to the unknown creature when the wind picked up, wafting its scent so intensely that it was like hitting a brick wall. Stopping in his aerial tracks, the black and gold Pokemon felt his confusion and horror rise as he analyzed the scent.

It was heavy in the familiar scent of newly molted husk, almost like the scent of Death itself. And through it came the scent...of himself.

His eyes would've widened if it was possible and he was frozen at the spot, barely able to comprehend what was happening. This creature was him? But how? Surely this had to be an illusion, perhaps a Ghost-type pulling a prank on him. But he knew deep down that what he was seeing was real and it was further confirmed when the voice in his head returned and he realized it was coming from the floating husk.

_Why did you leave me...?_

_We were one..._

_And you left me behind..._

Suddenly it began to make a little more sense to the Ninjask. This... was the shed shell that he crawled out of a few hours ago, somehow animated. He's heard a few stories of how such creatures would come alive to protect their Ninjask counter-parts. Supposedly, they were called Shedinjas. He personally never bought into those stories, until now. Before this, he's never seen such a phenomenon and it didn't make too much sense to him. After all, this forest was filled to the brim with Bug Pokemon, and yet why was it only his kind that spawned these empty shells with minds of their own?

Regardless, he was rethinking his skepticism as he stared at the Shedinja in front of him. Although the stories stated that these things were essentially supposed to be his protector and guardian, he was not getting that vibe from this one. Of course, its unmoving body and complete lack of facial expression wasn't needed to convey a sense of hostility, as its husky telepathic words made its anger pretty clear.

_Why must you carry on in life when I lack one...?_

_Why must you move and breathe whilst I cannot...?_

_Maybe... _The creature slowly began to advance on him, its 'flight' soundless and steady. _Maybe I can change that...?_

Hesitating, Ninjask felt his body tense up as he felt more than a little threatened by this creature's advance. He wasn't too sure as to what this husk was going on about or what its intentions were, but in no way did he turn tail and run. He was always the kind of bug to stand his ground in the face of his enemies and this seemed like a perfect opportunity to test out his new body in combat. His wings flashing in the moonlight, he readied his claws and charged, his speed almost unmatched as he practically vanished to reappear on the other side of the creature. But despite pulling off such an awesome feat, he was absolutely horrified. His Scratch attack had gone right through the living husk.

It didn't make sense as this creature looked as solid as could be but...

Realization dawned that not only was this thing an animate object, but it was a Ghost-type! His Normal attacks won't work on it! Of all his damaging moves, he only knew one that wasn't a Normal-type move. Maybe that'll help him. Turning around, he was about to launch it when he froze, staring at the creature's back. There was a gaping hole where he crawled out of, revealing this thing to be completely hollow inside. Not only does that increase his fear of this being, but he couldn't look away... Why couldn't he look away...?

Luckily, the creature turned around and Ninjask snapped out of it, feeling a slight sense of nausea. He couldn't understand why, but that wasn't important. What was important was defeating this abomination and he quickly launched a Leech Life attack. It wasn't a particularly powerful attack, but it was his only chance. However it didn't go as planned as the halo shone brighter and a barrier absorbed the attack without it ever touching the Shedinja. Ninjask felt his mandibles gape and he felt himself back up a bit.

His opponent still merely floated there, still not even giving a flinch of its brown body. After a moment during which Ninjask hovered in an almost stunned state, yet another whisper echoed through the living insect's head.

_Why do you try to hurt me...? _

_Why do you fight yourself...?_

_Why resist...?_

That last question made the Ninjask wince, as practically every sinister note was established in those two words alone and a dark purple haze began to cloak the Shedinja's hollow body. Feeling his heart race, Ninjask decided that he was in way over his head and that he'd rather not take damage from this unnatural creature. Beginning to turn, he suddenly felt his energy beginning to drain from his system, and he felt his wingbeats falter a bit. Lowering a bit to the ground, he glanced at the husk, realizing what was happening.

Leech Life...

Obviously fuelled with rage, this attack was not hindered in the least bit, and it would seem the creature was intent on stealing as much of his life force as possible. Overwhelmed with fear, he gathered his strength and took off as fast as he could away from the husk. Feeling the Leech Life attack detach from his body, he still didn't bother to stop as he tried to put as much distance between himself and his opponent. He didn't like running away like this, but he knew he had little choice if he wanted to remain safe and sound.

He tired out pretty quickly as he wasn't used to long distance flight yet, and he was still feeling a bit drained from his encounter. Landing clumsily on the ground, he panted heavily as he folded his wings tightly against his body. Not bothering to look about for predators, he found himself unable to stay awake and he allowed the darkness to envelope him...

* * *

_Why do you flee from me...?_

_Why do you run away from yourself, from who you were...?_

_Are you afraid...?_

It took a moment for his tired mind to comprehend this and recognize its presence. With a gasp, he jolted awake and looked about. Nothing in front of him, but... With a cry, he flipped onto his back as he stared in horror at the creature floating motionless close behind him. Scooting back with a whimper, his shaky retreat didn't matter in the slightest, as the Shedinja merely hovered closer to keep the distance constant.

"Wha...?" Ninjask muttered, speaking for the first time since the Shed. "What do you want? Why're you following me?!"

The Shedinja merely stared for a good long moment before its response slithered in his head.

_You are afraid..._

Feeling a shiver run through his exoskeleton, Ninjask felt his terror-driven body lash out with Fury Swipes, his claws merely passing right through the Shedinja, whom still wasn't reacting to this 'attack'. His feeling of hopelessness intensifying, his body was flooding with adrenalin and his claws began to glow with Fury Cutter, the new move coming instinctively as he lashed out. Immediately, the husk's halo began to shine and Ninjask's claw collided with the barrier, only to be pushed away violently. Grunting, Ninjask felt himself panic even more and he resumed his backwards retreat, Shedinja following intently.

The purple aura around the Bug/Ghost returned and the draining feeling of Leech Life took hold of his body. Wincing, he attempted to tear himself away only to feel an even greater wave of weakness overwhelm him. Desperate, he scraped his claws against the ground before throwing dirt at the creature in a Sand Attack. It was useless, but distracting nonetheless and Ninjask righted himself, acting like a cornered animal would and launched himself at the husk.

Of course, he merely past right through the Ghost-type and collided hard into the ground. Whimpering, he continued to feel his energy being drained and it took nearly all his strength to look back at his attacker.

Again, all he could see was that empty tear on the carapace's back and again, he found it incredibly difficult to look away. Why was that dark abyss so hypnotizing to him? He couldn't understand, but soon all thoughts were beginning to fade from his consciousness as the purple aura emanating from the husk flowed towards him and enveloped his body. And still he could not look away...

_Come back to me..._

_Come back home..._

_Come back and never leave again..._

The heavy feeling of weakness was disintegrating from his body and limbs as nothing else mattered but that single tear in the discarded shell. Nothing mattered even as he found himself completely unable to move. Nothing mattered as he lost all feeling whatsoever. Nothing mattered as he finally fell limp and took that last fateful breath.

_Fate took you away from me..._

_But now I'm taking you back..._

_Forever..._

* * *

I love Shedinjas, but at the same time, I find them to be a pretty creepy concept: a completely hollow shell of your old skin, completely incapable of movement yet somehow able to hover about, with thoughts and intelligence...staring intently at you...wanting your soul... *shivers*

But yeah, this was inspired when I read that Shedinjas tend to protect their Ninjask counter-parts and the darker part of my mind toyed around a bit. After all, I doubt all Shedinjas conform to the norm of their species and I feel bad for the Ninjasks that shed them.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and will tell me what you think in your reviews. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
